


Empire Cookie and Lucious One shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort Food, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Fight, Humor, Kissing, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: One Shots on Lucious and Cookie!May include other characters but Lucious/Cookie centric





	1. Sing

No one knew it, Cookie loved to sing. To her it was a way to escape reality.

She had finally got a piano installed in her spacious house.

No one knew, and she wanted it to keep it that way. 

"Used to cry bout some crazy shit before. Used to feel so obligated to be so much more" she softly sang her favorite song

____

 

Lucious was outside her door, he wanted to tell her that he wanted her, ONLY her. 

But when he was about to knock he heard the best singing he had ever heard.

Lucious found the door was unlocked and stealthily made his way inside

"I don't care about it anymore" Cookie' s angelic voice harmonized

This made him gasp, she was fucking talented holy shit 

"Oh my god" Cookie stopped singing and turned around to find a stunned Lucious

"You- You're singing is so perfect, jesus" Cookie smiled at Lucious' comment but her smiled faded

"Why are you hear. What do ya want?" Cookie glared him down.

"You. I want you and you only" Lucious growled in response

"Yeah well you have a piss poor way of showing-" she was interrupted but Lucious rushing up to her and kissing her abruptly 

Her brain was screaming at her telling her to pull away but her heart was saying the complete opposite as she wrapped her legs around his waist 

Throwing her head back and laughing, Lucious kissed the soft exposed skin of her neck.

"Lets take this somewhere, softer?" Lucious whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" Cookie's voice was now a soft whimper as he carried her to her bedroom


	2. Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta let them know what they're missing out on ♡

Cookie smiled as she zipped up her dark red thigh high heel boots. 

She always could walk and dance in the highest heels with ease. 

The boots she had on were 5 and a half inches. Maybe she could make Lucious and Boo Boo Kitty jealous.

As she did her hair she thought of every way to make a epic and iconic entrance.

Her dress was classy yet sexy, matching her boots. 

She decided to keep wear golden jewelry and makeup and smiled when she was done 

___

 

Everyone stopped talking when Cookie walked into the room. It seemed as they were mesmerized 

"What?" Cookie confidently

Lucious was shook as hell. That dress, that hugged her curves, and those boots. Oh my goodness the boots.

Anika snickered annoyed at all the attention he was giving her 

Cookie hmmed, joyed at anikia being annoyed 

"Got let them know what they're missing out on" 

With that Cookie turned her back to them and walked away in the most confident way.


End file.
